Warriors 4: The Moon Howlers
by CrazyforWarCats
Summary: Honey has returned home but all is not good. Dryleaf was killed by the bear and Sandtail is on his last breath. When Mouse has a vision of her brother, Smoke dying. Time is passing and the days for Smoke's last breath is drawing nearer. Can the family find a clan soon enough to save the tom? Their lives will change forever.
1. Chapter 1

Frost led her sister, Honey into the forest. Her long lost sister was taken from twolegs when she was only a kit. She carried a strange black and white tom with her, Honey denied the tom from being her mate, but the way those two looked into each others' eyes Frost knew it was a lie. Frost pushed through the rubber leaves of a bush and saw Honey's light up with sadness. The tom, Oscar was stareing in awe at the gurgling end of Death falls.

"Watch out for our brother Smoke, he's real territorial." That was Sun, Frost and Honey's other sister. Oscar nodded and smiled. Smoke's huge muscular frame was silouetted against the mist from the falling water. He swung his huge bulky head around and snarled as he saw Honey. He charged after her with his large black claws unsheathed. He pounced and pinned her down with enormous streanght. Sun growled and rammed into his side. Smoke lost his grip and slipped off his struggling sister.

"Smoke it's Honey, our sister!" Sun yowled. Smoke's eyes widened as he looked back at Honey. Her green eyes glistling in alarm. Smoke wriggled from under Sun and padded to Honey. He smiled and nuzzled her with so much love it almost knocked Frost over. Smoke purred and groomed his sisters' head.

"I missed you so much!" He cried. His deep rumbling voice turned squeaky with emotion. Honey shouler's shook in a sob, Frost walked up to them and licked each of there shoulders. Smoke jumped up and yowled over his shoulder.

"Sandtail,Mouse, get over here!"

Mouse's grey head popped out followed by Sandtail's smushed face. He looked so much like Honey. They rushed over to Honey's side and groomed her until she was smooth a pretty. Sandtail took a glance at his daughter and sighed. Honey purred and nuzzled him. His motioned with his tail for her to follow her into the woods.

The grave

, Frost thought._ Dryleaf's grave_. Honey will be devistated. Frost looked over her shoulder and saw Sun, Smoke, and Mouse huddled together. Grim looks covered their faces.

"She never got to say goodbye to Dryleaf." Mouse murmured.

"Wonder how she'll react?" Smoke sighed.

"Starclan will only know." Sun mewed, tucking her tail over her paws. Frost huffed and sat beside her sister. A cold draft was ruffling their fur. Leafbare was coming.

Hours passed and Honey came running out of the woods,tears streamed her face. She ran under an uprooted tree. Frost ran after her, wrapping her tail around her trembling body.

"She's in a better place now." Frost said licking Honey's head. The fawn colored she-cat swiped a paw over her wet face.

"I-I know, I wish I could've stayed inside the den." She wimpered. Frost remembered the once tiny kit running out of the den to save Dryleaf from the lumbering bear.

"I know, but everything happens for a reason ya' know." Honey sighes ans licked Frost's shoulder.

"Remember when we were kits and we would try to impress mom by showing off our battle skills?"

"Yes." Frost purred. Those were simpler days.

A bird chirped overhead and stared down at them. Frost got up and lunged for it but missed and fell on her face . Honey laughed and stood. Frost realized how thin she was. As well as the little tom Oscar. They need food.

"Come, lets get some food into you."


	2. Chapter 2

Mouse watched as Honey and Oscar tussled in the grass. Smoke interuppted them and began to teach them a complicated battle move. Mouse preferred to learn about herbs rather than battle moves. She loved the smell of sharp herbs and the sweet taste of catmint. She heard Honey sigh and pad into her newly made den. Of course Oscar slept beside her, Mouse wouldn't be surprised if she and oscar had kits soon. Mouse grabbed the last of the catmint stems and tucked them inside a crack in a turned over tree. She slowly padded to her den and curled up. Her long silvery fur kept her warm as she prepared for sleep. It took her a while but she finally let sleep over take her.

_Long glistling fangs sparkled under the moon. Three pairs of eyes glowed in the night and blood curtling snarles broke through the air. Mouse noticed Sandtail standing side-by-side with Smoke. Their neck fur bristling. Oscar stood bravely in front of the long fangs and hissed. The large beast lunged forward and grabbed the tom inbetween its huge jaws. It shook Oscar like prey and slammed him to the ground. Smoke snarled and lunged for the giant beast. He sank his teeth into it's large ears. It yelped in pain and slung it's head around. A loud crack sounded as the beast bit down on Smoke's thigh. He yowled in pain as the creatur slammed him down. Oscar limped away with a bloody trail. Another set of sparkling teeth lunged for the battered tom. Mouse lunged forward and sliced the beast's nose. Blood collected at her clawtips and around her paws. The lumbering animal stepped out into the moonlight and revealed it's long fawn colored pelt. Mouse's heart sank as she realized that these were wolfes. They were ten times bigger than any dog she had ever seen. A grey wolf lunged for Smoke but Sandtail cut him off. The Fawn one stared intently on Mouse and the white one stood beside him. They lunged forward, pelting t'words Mouse. Their beady eyes and bloody saliva hurtled nearer and nearer until Mouse could feel there vibrating footsteps._

Mouse opened her eyes to her den and realized she had woke Smoke. His blue green eyes were glazed with tiredness. Mouse licked his head and padded outside. The warm mornng sun made Mouse relax. She could still hear the snarles of the wolves and that made her shiver. She stopped thinking of the wolves when she heard the soft whisperes of Oscar and Honey. Mouse crept behind a gorse bush and watched the two cats. Honey tumbled Oscar over and batted his nose. He purred and rolled over, pressing his nose to hers. Honey sighed and placed her paw on top of his, wrapping their tails together. Mouse suddenly longed for a mate of her own...Dryleaf said that cats like her couldn't have mates. She sighed and crept out of the bush, careful not to desturb the two cats. Mouse realized that Sandtail was watching her, his brown eyes were full of sorrow.

"Me and Dryleaf would tussle like that." He murmured, then gave a brighter look at mouse. "Ya' know, we aren't clan cats, so you can find a mate of your own too." He sighed. Mouse was filled with bright expectations. Yes, I can have a mate! Mouse ran over and nuzzled her father. That lonely pit in her stomach was filled with hope and exitment. Maybe she'd find a house cat to befriend like Honey did. She gave one last glance at Sandtail and pelted through the forest. This was it, I won't be lonely. The image of tiny kit at her stomach made her heart swell. Mouse thought she couldn't get a mate, but now that she could... She pelted blindly through the woods in search.


	3. Chapter 3

Sun lay on a pile of flat rocks beside the stream. The rocks warmed her cold body and made her forget about the cold snow and frosty air that chilled her bones. Sun noticed Mouse's silvery fur outside the shelter of her was sloppily gathering herbs and slumping to her herb storage tree. Sun felt sorry for her sister, she has been looking nonstop for a suitable mate, but with no to make things worse, Honey was now expecting Oscar's kits. Dryleaf said that medicine cats like her couldn't have mates... but they wern't apart of a clan. Sun got up and shook her ginger fur, she padded over to Mouse and shyly spoke.

"Are you okay?" Sun mewed. Mouse sighed and sat on her haunches.

"No, i'm not." Mouse whimpered. Sun stroked her ruffled fur with her tail tip.

"We're in the middle of nowhere, I might not even get a mate." Sun tried to joke. It turned out to sound flat and mean. Mouse unsheathed her claws and snarled at Sun.

"You don't understand!" She wailed. A strong wave of emotion swept off Mouse like Deathfalls and made Sun feel a little sorry for her. But what wouldn't she understand? Mouse sighed and began to pad away.

"No, come back." Sun begged. Mouse paused but didn't look back.

"Dryleaf said medicine cats like me couldn't have mates... what if I displease her."She mumbled, still not looking at her sister. Sun could understand her confusion and distress. Their mother and father lived by clan cat rules, it felt somewhat wrong to disobey them. Mouse blinked and padded away. Her silver pelt disapearing into the fog, the neon glow of her yellow eyes still seemed to linger.

A russle of leaves sounded as Sandtail padded out and sat beside Sun. His flat face looked royal and his thick coat looked warm and soft. Sun leaned onto her father's side and sighed. Sandtail licked her ears and looke up at the stars. There was a long pause before he spoke.

"You see that bright star?" He asked. "That's Dryleaf..." His voice was trailed off in a pool of emotions. Sun looked at the brightly lit star and felt her mother's warm gaze surge all through her.

"Yes, I can feel her." Sun murmured, the star seemed to blink at her and it made her smile. A pang of longingness for her mother's warm milk and soft tounge stabbed her heart.

"She has been looking after you, she led Honey home and blessed her with kits." Sandtail mewed. Sun purred and licked her father's shoulder.

"Is Mouse destined to have a mate?" Sun blurted, feeling a little awkward.

"No... She isn't." Sandtail meowed flatly. His focus was far off and Sun figured he was remembering something. Sandtail purred once more and stood, shaking his pelt. "Well, lets get some rest." He mewed. Sun got up and realized how tired she really was and padded to her den. Frost was rolled on her back and batting at a dangling tendril. Her blue eyes matched her pearly-white pelt purfectly. Frost began to groom Sun to sleep, and for once in many moons, Sun felt safe under Dryleaf's watchful star.


	4. Chapter 4

Mouse trodded back to her makeshift den with a heavy heart. Her sister Sun was constantly telling her that she wasn't ment to have a mate and she understood that, but a hole filled her heart.

On that night Sandtail told her she could find a mate, she didn't expect to find anyone, but surprisingly she did. Not too far from Mouse's home was a twoleg den that held large ammounts of cats. One cat stuck out from the rest...

A grey tom with amber eyes made sure not to eat before the other half-starved cats had food in their stomachs. His name was Toby, and Mouse couldn't get enough of him. The way she melted under his warm stare and the way his pelt softly brushed against hers when they had met on that faithful night. Toby told her that he loved her, but couldn't live with her because he had to feed the dependant starving cats.

Little did Mouse know that she would be expecting his kits.

Her brother Smoke was lying in the den and his steady breathing told Mouse he was asleep. She softly pressed against him and let sleep overcome her.

Silver teeth snapped and snarled in Mouse's face. Blood trickled from the creatures lolling tounge and sent chills downs her spine. Mouse noticed the familiar shape of the three wolves that had often occured in her dreams.

Oscar, Honey's mate, stood his ground against the towering dog beast and snarled. The wolf had a mocking grin on his face and lunged for the black and white tom's throught.

Oscar spun and the cream colored wolf chomped down on his tail. A blood chilling crack echoed as the wolf bit down harder and shook Oscar like prey.

"NO!" Smoke wailed. The huge grey tabby tom jumped on Oscar's attacker and ripped the wolves ear with his sharp teeth. The wolf let out a yelp of pain and dropped Oscar .

The tom's pelt was soaked in blood and the sharp metalic scents of it hit Mouse like a gust of wind.

The wolf spun frantickly, trying to tear Smoke away from his damaged ear but wih no luck.

Thundering paw steps vibrated the ground as a slender white she-wolf pelted across to the struggling wolf pup. She bit down on Smoke's spine so hard that Mouse heard a pop and saw his body go limp.

"No!" Mouse shrieked. She tried to run to her brother but the she-wolf snarled and nipped at her whiskers. Mouse slashed it's muzzle with her claws. Satisfied when she felt blood and flesh rip under her claws.

Thw white wolf yipped and spun away. Mouse leaned down and sniffed Smoke's shoulder. A nasty rot smell was coming from him and made her want to gag. Smoke was dead.

Mouse awoke with a grunt, she could still hear the howls of the wolves fer off in her memory and for a moment, she felt as if she could still see the shadows of the huge creatures in the fog. She remebered how Smoke had died, his bloody body splayed on the green grass.

Mouse sniffed at her sleeping brother and felt relief flood over her.

Beware the moon callers.

A tiny voice echoed. Was that Starclan talking to her? If so, was Mouse a true medicine cat?


	5. Chapter 5

Honey sat outside her den and watched as two red birds pecked at seeds under the snow. Her stomach rumbled at the sight of prey. Leafbare was terrible and it had been awhile since she had real food.

She crouched down low and swiftly glided across the snow. Her heavy stomach was full of kits and made it harder to crouch.

Soon, Honey was close enough to the bird she could almost taste it.

She wiggled her haunches and prepared to leap.

The red birs lifted their heads and fluttered off in a heapof blood-red feathers. Honey sloppily leaped for the birds but all she managed to grab was a tail feather or two. She grunted with annoyance.

Whatever scared my kill will be taught a lesson!,

Honey snarled. Her anger was cut off by wailes of agony. It peirced the cold morning air and made her ears hurt.

Honey thought of ignoring it but then it started to sound familiar.

The noise was low, almost a moan..._ MOUSE!_

Honey pelted through the forest, ignoring the annoying tendrils and brambles that tried to trip her.

The moaning grew louder and louder until Honey couldn't bare it any longer.

"I'm coming Mouse!" Honey yelled, her paws becoming dumb from the snow.

She jumped over a tangle of twigs and thorns. When she landed, Honey's paws sunk into a wide gaping hole. She stumbled and rolled three tail leangths across the freezing snow. Its icy cold powder flew up Honey's nose, making her sneeze.

A frail and shakey mewl sounded super close by.

Honey raised her head only to see the shaking body of a newborn tortoiseshell and white tom.

Honey saw Mouse caressing the tiny kit's head before whencing and moaning once more.

"You had kits!" Honey wailed. Why hadn't her sister told her this sooner?

Mouse's shocked expression told Honey she probably didn't want anyone to know.

The tiny tom kit wailed as it shook in the freezing snow. Honey curled around it's freezing body and let it nurse her while she tried desperetly to calm her panicking sister.

"Help i'm scared." Mouse hissed. Her teeth chattered from the cold. Another spasm hit her like a wave of water. A tiny, dark grey tabby she-kit wriggled onto the freezing snow.

Honey handed the squirming bundle to Mouse, who bit the sak and warmed the kit with her laping tounge.

After a long moment of awkward silence Mouse spoke.

"I can't let anyone find out." She mumbled.

"Why!" Honey mewed in disbelief. Mouse shook her head and studied the two tiny kits layed at her stomach.

"It wasn't my destiny..." She said, trailing off. "I didn't listen though."

Honey licked her sister's head.

"What are gonna' do with them?" She asked.

"They have a father, but he has too many cats to feed anyway."

Honey felt sorry for her sister, all she wanted was a mate, but this burden of being a medicine cat held her down like prey under a cat's claws.

Mouse looked deep into the forest and two kitswailed in protest when they couldn't suckle.

"Grab one." Mouse mewed flatly.

Honey grabbed the grey she-kit by the scruff and Mouse grabbed the tom. She swiftly ran off before Honey could ask were she was taking them.

Honey padded by her silverish-grey sister, making sure not to sling the dangling kit too much. Mouse stared for a moment at the dense wood before walking again. Honey, heavy with kits, was getting tired from walking.

"Mouse, were are we going?" She asked out of breath. Mouse dropped the tortoiseshell and wrapped her tail around him.

"Their father mentioned a group of wild cats who lived not to far away...," Mouse whispered, still looking at the kit. "maybe it was a clan."

"So we abandon your kits to a random cat." Honey hissed crossly under the kits fur. Mouse narrowed her eyes to thin slits and her neck fur began to bristle.

"It's not like that, mom said cats called 'queens' help take care of kits!" She hissed. Her gaze softened as she gazed at her mewling son. "They'll take care of them." Mouse mumbled, picking up the frail kit.

Together she and Honey padded blindly into the forest.


	6. Chapter 6

Mouse lay under a hollow stump and groomed her squeaking kits.

She never ment for Honey to find her, but she did. Now her secret was out. Mouse was relieved to have found a mate. She didn't, however, expect to have his kits so soon.

On the night Mouse had first saw her mate, Toby, she heard the murmurs of her warrior ancestors whispering in her ears.

"No," They would say. "Medicine cat spirit is within you."

But Mouse could feel no harm in Toby's presence. They met up for a few sunrises, but Mouse could see the dependant looks Toby's stray cat friends gave him and knew they needed him, so she left.

Mouse couldn't help but feel guilty that she had disobeyed her ancestors.

Toby had said of a group of cats lived down by the river, Mouse guessed that was a clan Dryleaf had talked about before she was killed.

Honey stood outside growling in annoyance. Mouse still didn't tell why she was leaving her kits behind, but it was a long story for her ears only.

"Why, why are you doing this!" Honey suddenly spat. Mouse could see flames in her green eyes.

"I can't say..." Mouse mumbled.

"Yes you can, why!" Honey hissed. Her smushed in face curled in what looked like a snarl.

The tabby she-kit mewled as her brother scratched her out of the way of Mouse's milk.

"These kits need a mother, Mouse...," Honey said in a calmer tone. "they need you."

Mouse looked at her two kits for a long moment and sighed.

They did need her, but what if the family distrusted her after she broke the medicine cat code?

Whait! Mouse blinked. We don't live in a clan...but why did the spirits warn me?

"I-I know, but when I met their father the spirits warned me to leave him alone."

Honey tilted her head and purred, wrapping her extended belly around Mouse's body.

"Just ask Dryleaf, she'll know what to do," Honey mewed. "now, lets get these kits home."

"Wait, what id Dryleaf doesn't answere me?"

Honey rolled her eyes and picked up the tabby she-kit.

"C'mon wrry pawss." She mumbled through the kits fur.

Mouse reluctantly rabbed the tom kit and carred him back home.

When they returned home, Mouse's brother Smoke was tossing snow in Sandtail's face.

The golden tom cat reared back and snarled playfully to his son.

The scent of blood flooded over Mouse's tounge sending shivers down her spine.

Sandtail had become a fawn colored wolf and was suddenly tearing Oscar to shreds.

The black and white tom spat in protest, but his sloppy swings where weak and feeble.

Smoke jumped on the wolf, tearing at it's ear, only to be ripped off by a white she-wolf with a gut renching snap.

Smoke's body lay limp as the two wolves ran after other blurry objects.

Mouse ran over to her brother and sniffed his fowl smelling pelt.

His eyes where glazed and unfocused. Blood pulsed from the open wound on his lower back.

Mouse searched frantickly for any sign of herbs but before she could fetch any she was snapped back into the real world.

Smoke and Sandtail now stared at Mouse and Honey in disbelief as two kits dangled from their jaws.

"Your kits came!" Sandtail rasped, the long scar from the bears claws ran down his side.

Oscar poked his head out of a makeshift den and gasped.

"Honey they came?" He howeld.

Honey just purred and laid the kit down away from the snow.

"No Oscar, they're Mouse's."

Silence fell on all of the cats as they stared at the silver-grey she-cat.

Smoke was first to speak.

"You had kits?" He whispered, sniffing the grey bundle.

Mouse lashed out at Smoke, suddenly protective of the two frail kits.

Don't worry, i'll take care of you.


	7. Chapter 7

The night air was freezing, seeping through Mouse's thick coat.

Her kits now had new names, the tom's name is Dapple and the grey tabby she-kit is Hawk.

Dapple layed on his side. His stomach full of milk.

Mouse greatly licked his head and sniffed Hawk.

Her scent smelled alot like Toby's and her fur was smooth and silky.

Smoke softly padded into her den and cautiously sniffed the kits.

Mouse left a scar across his muzzle after he tried to sniff her kits the first time, now she let him.

"They're beutiful." He murmured, his breath reeked of blood.

Mouse was once more surrounded by wolves with bloody fangs and dead cats between their teeth. Smoke was one of them.

Mouse's vision vanished in a flash. Her neck fur bristled and she stared at her, now alive, brother.

''smoke," Mouse said with clenched teeth. "you're in danger, all of us are."

Smoke tilted his head and laughed, sitting on his haunches now.

"I think you have moss in youre brain!" He laughed. His blue-green eyes glinted with sadness.

"No Smoke, I had a dream.."

Smoke lowered his head and sighed.

"I know, i've had the dream too." His huge bulky head shook in a sad way that made Mouse's heart sink.

"Why didn't you tell me?" She whispered. Hawk let out a shrilled yip as her brother Dapple scatched her nose. Mouse calmly licked them.

"Because, I don't want anyone to worry." Smoke mumbled, smiling at at his newest neice.

"Smoke, you should have told me,we're all in great danger."Mouse mewed with an edge to her voice.

"I know,but we don't know when it will happen, so what do we do?" Smoke said with slints for eyes.

Mouse slowly stood and glared at her brother. "We tell the family."

Smoke opened his mouth to protest, but Mouse walked away before he could say anything.

Frost was busy gathering fresh moss, Honey was laying on a pile of rocks, her stomach big with kits, Sun laid right there beside her while Oscar snatched a salmon out of the stream and shook the freezing droplets from his face.

Mouse found a tall rock with beutiful flowers surrounding it. _Could this be a Highrock?_

Mouse thought.

She jumped onto the rock and noticed Sun staring at her.

Her dark ginger pelt glowed like fire in the morning sun and her brown eyes were warm and soft.

"I have an announcement!" Mouse yowled.

Honey,Sun,Frost, and Oscar sat upright and glared at her in confusion. Smoke sulked in the back like a shadow. Sandtail popped out his broad head and sniffed the air before gathering around.

"For a few nights, Me and Smoke have been sharing a dream," Mouse paused as Sun whispered something to Honey. The she-cat shrugged and looked back at Mouse. "in this dream-Smoke dies."

The words choaked her like dry sparrow meat and made it hard for Mouse to swallow. Smoke looked at his paws as all the cats looked at him.

"What do we do?" Sandtail asked, his low voice cracked with age.

"We send someone to a clan." Mouse meowed.

"A clan!," Sandtail wailed. "were!" her father was clan born,so it was no surprised he was exited.

"Near the twoleg dens." Mouse sighed. Toby's warm gaze burned in her memory.

Frost shly stepped forward.

"Who do we send?" She mewed, her voice soft as honey.

Mouse knew Honey should leave, she was heavily kitted.

"Honey needs to go, if the wolves from the dream come, they'll kill her," Mouse saw hostility in her sister's eyes. "and her kits!" Mouse added in a warning.

"I'll go with her." Oscar mewed, standing protectivly beside his mate.

"No, we need strong cats to stay here." There was a long pause. "Frost, will you go?"

The white she-cat purred and nodded, stepping beside her sister.

"When do we leave?" She asked.

"Now," Mouse mewed. "Stop by a twoleg den with a bunch of cats, a grey tabby named Toby will tell you where to go."

After Honey and Frost ate the traveling Mouse gave them, they sett off into the dense freezing woods.

As Mouse watched them leave a series of howls split the air.

Three tall and lanky figures appeared out in the open.

Wolves- one white, one tan, and one grey. They snarled reveiling long,slender fangs.

This was it. Smoke's destiny.


	8. Chapter 8

Smoke's shoulder's tensed.

_This is it,_

he thought gravely. _this is my destiny._

Sandtail stood bravely beside his daughter, Mouse and stared at the lumbering beast.

Oscar breath came in terrified gasps, but he stood bravely beside Smoke.

Sun was perched beside a tree, staring face-to-face at the fawn colored wolf.

The huge muscular grey wolf snarled, revieling huge fangs that made Smoke tremble.

_This is my home, my family!_

Smoke thought. _No one hurts them!_

With a surge of courage, Smoke jumped at the grey wolf.

It slammed a boulder-sized paw on his head, making him dizzy.

Smoke was prepared to feel teeth rip him apart like in the dream, but the only sound he heard was Oscar's cry for help.

The giant wolf had the black and white tom inbetween it's teeth. Blood stained his pelt, the metalic sent hit Smoke like a gust of wind.

It was killing Oscar!

"Let go of him!" Smoke hissed, leaping on the wolf's bulky shoulders.

He tried to sink his teeth into the wolf's skin, but all he could grab was thick fur.

Smoke growled in frustration as the wolf shook Oscar like prey. His loud cried were turning weak and feeble.

Quickly, Smoke bit down ot the huge animal's ear.

It yelped in pain and dropped Oscar, Mouse ran to his side with sharp smelling herbs.

Sharp teeth grasped his tail. A wave of pain ran down Smoke's spine.

"Owwrrr!" Smoke wailed as the wolf slammed him on the ground.

Smoke closed his eyes and thought, 'This is it, my time has come.' but his thoughts were interupted by Sandtail, slashing the wolf's muzzle.

It yelped and ran in a tight circle before slamming Sandtail with heavy paws.

Sandtail grunted, his eyes becoming dull.

"Sandtail no!" Smoke cried, ignoring the pain in his tail.

His father smiled painfully at Smoke before his eyes rolled into the back of his head.

Anger swept over Smoke.

He unsheathed his claws and yowled in fury.

Smoke once again dove for the wolf's ear and sank his teeth deep into it.

It yipped and yelped, spinning around and trying to pull the grey tom off his bleeding ear.

"Smoke look out!" Mouse's shocked mew rang in his ears as a white she-wolf jumped at Smoke,her bloody fangs glistiling.

Her teeth snapped Smoke's lower back with a loud crunch.

Overwhelming pain swept over him and made him vomit.

Smoke tried to move, but his lower legs felt cold and dead. _No!_

The white she-wolf grabbed his throught in her jaws and squeezed.

Smoke gasped for breath but couldn't find any. His head felt dizzy and began to spin.

The wolf let go and ran after Mouse, who was helping with Oscar's injuries.

The silvery-grey she-cat hissed sliced the wolf's nose. Sending it fleeing to the fawn colored wolf who was barking at Sun in a tree.

Before Smoke could see if the others where okay, darkness swept over him until he came to a soft a warm medow.

"Welcome." Smoke turned around to see his mother Dryleaf stareing at him with warm eyes.

"Dryleaf!"


	9. Chapter 9

Sun sat in the tree, slashing at the fawn colored wolf's muzzle.

Any time Sun would draw blood, the dog-like beast would yelp and snap at her again like it was some kind of game.

"Go away!" Sun hissed. She saw Mouse hissing at a grey wolf with Honey's mate Oscar laying near. His white pelt was plastered with blood.

Smoke ley motionless beside Sandtail who was also still.

Sun and Mouse where the only ones left and three healthy wolves still remained.

The grey wolf lunged for Mouse, it's long snout curled.

"No!" yowled Sun.

She leaped off the tree branch and raced for her terrified sister.

She lunged and sank her claws blindly into the wolf's flesh.

"Awwrff!" It wailed.

It jumped up and down, slinging Sun around, but she didn't lose her grip.

The wolf cried in pain as Sun realized she had dug her claws into the wolf's eyes.

She leaped off the blind creature and stood beside Mouse.

Her trembling body vibrated Sun.

The grey wolf spun, blood gusshing out of it's eyes.

The fawn colored wolf crouched low and tucked his tail inbetween it's legs.

The white she-wolf snarled and charged at the two helpless cats, but before it could reach them, a flash of white fur flew past them.

Frost!

The white she-cat copied Sun's technique and clawed at the wolf's eyes. It screached in pain and flung her off like a bug.

Out of the woods came several other cats.

The clan!

A brown tabby she-cat jumped on the grey wolf and nipped at it's already damaged ear.

It tried to pry the cat off but a grey tom swiped heavy blows to it's muzzle.

A ginger tom and a black tom slashed at the blind she-wolf's face. It backed up, only to be ambushed from behind by three muscular cats.

It yelped in surprise and ran right into the fawn wolf. Frost sprang forward and hissed at the stunned wolf.

It yelped and backed away.

The ginger tom from earlier ran to her side.

"Are you okay?" he panted.

"Yeah." Sun mewed. The tom nodded and ran to join Mouse, who swipped at the fawn wolf.

The young wolf was trying to eat Oscar! Sun dashed forward, only to be disturebed by the cries of an old she-cat.

She was pined by the half-blind grey wolf.

"Help!" She screeched, her icy-blue eyes filled with terror.

Sun ran to her aid, followed by a dark tabby she-cat.

Together, they sliced the wolf's face with strong blows.

One-by-one the wolves fled with their tails tucked in.

"We did it!" The ginger tom yolwed.

But before they could celebrate, Mouse's distressed wail echoed across the clearing.

She lay over the three bodies of Oscar,Smoke, and Sandtail.

The clan cats bowed their heads and circled the three cats.

Sandtail's spirit was first to arise followed by Smoke's.

"Oscar will live on." mewed Smoke, touching the bleeding tom cat.

Outlines of warrior spirits circled all around them untill all of Starclan had arrived.

Sun noticed Dryleaf's spirit step forward.

"You all have fought well," She mewed, silence gripped all the cats. "Starclan has witnessed survival and loyalty between this family of cats." Dryleaf dipped her head to a golden brown tom from Starclan.

"We had decided to make this small family a clan." Mewed the tom.

Shocked murmurs from the many cats arose but thegolden tom silenced them.

"Sun, you have served you're family with courage,love,and streanght," The golden tom purred. "Will you honor this clan by being leader?"

Sun wasn't sure what to say,but all the cats soon bowed their heads to her and she couldn't say no.

"Yes," Sun remembered how brave Frost had fought with the wolf. "Frost, will you be my deputy?"

The white she-cat pricked her ears and purred.

"Yes."

"Then I give you youre clan names," The golden tom belowed "Sunstar, Frostfern!"

"Sunstar,Frostfern!"


End file.
